outernautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Perchfroot
|catch difficulty= Very Hard |rarity = Epic |xp = |egg types = None |time = N/A }} Description Perchfroot is an aggressive flora beast that lives in grass and fields of flowers. Its lightning reflexes and strength often catch opponents off guard. Evolution Base Stats Type Effectiveness Abilities |acc=100% |stam=2 |effect= |weakvs= |descrip=A ferocious gnashing of incisors and bicuspids. chance of stunning opponent. }} |descrip=Raises Accuracy of all allies in battle by . }} |acc= |stam=4 |effect=50% |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=Hits target with a sticky ball of sap. Reduces the target's speed 50%. }} |descrip=Raises the user's cosmic attack by and guarantees the next attack will hit. }} |acc= |stam=3 |effect=50% |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=User blasts the target with a bright cosmic flare. chance to lower opponent's critical hits by 50%. }} |acc=100% |stam=9 |effect= |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=Supercharged cosmic flare with high damage and high stamina cost. chance to lower opponent's critical hits by 50%. }} |acc= |stam=3 |effect= |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=User's attack power comes from defense stat. chance of causing charm. }} |acc = |stam = 6 |effect = |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = User fires a high energy gamma beam at all enemies. Target's cosmic defense and physical defense are lowered if hit. }} |stam = 4 |descrip = Shoots out a blossom that clings to the target and drains health each turn, giving the health back to the user. }} |stam = 4 |descrip = Snares the opponent in a snarling web of roots. }} |stam = 5 |descrip = User becomes immune to poison and disease for the remainder of battle. }} |descrip = The user forms a barricade of leaves around itself, raising its defense . }} |acc = |stam = 5 |effect = 50% |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = User flings out a spinning leaf that hits the target and returns to the user. The leaf heals the user for 50% of the damage done. }} |acc= |stam=10 |effect= |weakvs= |descrip=Drains health from all enemies. Heals user for of damage done. }} |acc = 100% |stam = 8 |effect = |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = Inflicts a torrid wave of heat on all enemies, causing damage and draining the targets' stamina by of max. }} |acc = |stam = 3 |effect = 300% |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = Hurls fruit at the target. 300% increased hit chance. }} max HP Def. ↓: |descrip=User restores of max health, but defense is lowered . }} |acc = |stam = 8 |effect = |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = Flings daisies at the target. chance of causing daze. }} |acc = |stam = 8 |effect = |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = User fires a nano-size pulsar star at the target. 300% increased critical hit chance. chance to lower target's Cosmic Defense by . }} |acc=100% |stam=11 |effect= |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=Fire rains down to all enemy targets. chance of causing burns. }} |stam=8 |descrip=User eclipses all but the opponent's last used ability for two turns. }} |acc=100% |stam=15 |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=The target explodes in a burst of cosmic energy inflicting a self K.O. but dealing serious damage to your opponent. }} |acc = |stam = 10 |effect = |weakvs = |descrip = Mercilessly pounds the target into the ground. chance to daze opponent. }} |stam = 9 |effect = |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = Attacks target with a furious barrage of thorns, inflicting of total damage user has taken in battle onto the target. }} Category:Beast Category:Flora Category:Epic Category:Evolution 3